


Creamy Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Footjob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't worry, you'll be okay with me looking out for you!"  Gilderoy beamed as he shouted at Severus down the hall, blowing the potions teacher a playful kiss.Severus did not simply accept the kiss.  Instead, he took it in his hand, and made a motion as if he ate it.Gilderoy was unsure how to gain Severus' respect.





	Creamy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in the Chamber of Secrets movie is there not an air of Severus being Gilderoy's dominant during the school year?

Gilderoy was a simple man. If simple was synonymous with demanding everything should go his way.

His feet brought him up the winding stairs of the Astronomy Tower, and he found the potions professor pacing. Smiling, Gilderoy came up behind him.

Severus started slightly when he felt Gilderoy wrap his arms around his waist from behind, but soon grew almost contented. "Lockhart."

The younger man pouted, slowly massaging Severus around his chest to get a soft moan. "Severus, I'm sorry the duel club got you hurt."

"What ever do you mean?" Severus was a little confused, but soon he was holding Gilderoy's entitled hands to keep him from getting Severus too horny just from over the shirt nipple play.

"You looked scared, sir." Gilderoy shocked himself at his tone, but continued in the voice that seemed to entice Severus. "I would like to take my punishment."

Severus scoffed at that, turning around to face Gilderoy, despite the flamboyant man's clinging hold. "I hardly think bending you over and spanking you would change your irrational behavior, Mr. Lockhart."

"Oh, so I'm like one of your students now?" Gilderoy practically purred, letting go of Severus to start at his cape to take it off slowly.

"You have no higher respect from me at this point. Your body cannot get you out of trouble with every man breathing down your neck."

Gilderoy tried to act as though those words didn't attack his pride, but his faltering was covered by Severus' hands yet again.

He let Severus slip his shirt open, moaning softly when Severus used his calloused fingertips over him. Shockingly the man had the decency to clean his fingers from potions for Gilderoy, which was almost like they were dating and made sacrifices.

Gilderoy wished he could date the greasy man his colleagues so disliked. Wished he could hold his hand in the halls, or kissed him to make students look away awkwardly.

But he needed respect to be Severus' boyfriend. Not just be a tight hole that screamed for more when Severus got his stress relief inside him.

Pushed to the ground, Gilderoy moaned when he watched Severus remove his top fully. It was like fluffy sleeves were keeping Gilderoy on the floor as Severus let his hair cover some of his face ungracefully.

Soon a bared foot was on Gilderoy's cock, and Gilderoy wondered how long he'd been ogling Severus like a very tasty dessert. "Sir..."

Gilderoy was already so hard.

"Mr. Lockhart, I'm surprised you have nothing you think is smart to say to me. Would you be begging for my respect if you knew you could be retitled thusly?" Severus' foot moved back and forth over the tight pants, finding the fabric very soothing on his foot.

Gilderoy was crying out, his arms still too heavy to fight against the foot he was getting such a pleasure from. "Please, sir, please..."

"Oh, how sad! You can't even give me a proper beg." Severus sighed, undoing the pants with his toes, dragging open the buttons with odd skill.

No questions about that, Gilderoy decided.

"It feels so good, sir! Please, please, call me something higher than a student's title." Whatever Severus wanted, Gilderoy would give.

Still standing like a tree, Severus smirked as he jerked the cock between his toes. "If you scream for me, I will certainly allow my lips to speak a name so vile."

Gilderoy closed his eyes and swallowed. He could deal with Severus insulting him. He would, all for Severus.

Arching at the feeling of Severus massaging circles around his cock with the front of his foot, toes tickling as they tried to stay away from the main course, Gilderoy opened his eyes widely as lubrication suddenly dribbled all over his cock.

"Sir! Sir, your foot feels so good on my cock! There, I'm screaming it! Are you happy?" Gilderoy was panting and drooling as Severus jerked the skin on his shaft back and forth rapidly.

Severus seemed so into jerking off Gilderoy, he just looked him right in the eye, not really paying attention to the screaming.

Finally the head of Gilderoy's cock was touched by Severus' heel, making the man cum hard across his belly and the foot.

Severus watched as Gilderoy was heaving his chest, blushing and looking at Severus lovingly. His mouth was covered in drool, so Severus made sure to spit at his face to mix their half-blood status right on Gilderoy's chin.

Moving his foot back, Severus cleaned it by spell and dropped his foot back down to the floor with a shoe on.

Giving Gilderoy no such cleaning spell, Severus began to walk off. "Professor Gilderoy, I still have no idea how a man such as yourself is a Ravenclaw. You're hardly smart enough to give us a silencing spell."

Gilderoy sat up, wiping drool from his mouth as he gave a flustered, "Does that mean the school heard me?"

Severus smirked, knowing he'd done it himself, but played along to the generally aloof man, shrugging and giving a convincing face of uncertainty. "Why, I have no idea."

"You had me for a moment, sir!" Getting up, Gilderoy staggered before throwing himself on Severus. He moved so he straddled Severus right before the area to leave the tower.

Grinding down on Severus' cock, Gilderoy let off moans and kissed Severus harshly. Severus could admit mentally that Gilderoy was very cute for trying to get Severus to go easier on him.

It was probably the smile... and the cries of pleasure... and the way Gilderoy's ass opened to just about anything some man were to shove inside. Especially something that vibrated so fast that Gilderoy sobbed and fumbled out his pleas, tied up and blindfolded against the world. Gilderoy's mouth wasn't gagged, oh no, Severus usually shoved his cock in there when the vibrator expanded magically close to its own little clear lube orgasm.

Severus yanked Gilderoy back after their wet and heated kissing made him so close to cumming, not appreciating them again switching bodily fluids. "Do you truly want me to hurt you more than I already have?"

Gilderoy reached into his expensive clothes to pull out a paddle etched with Ravenclaw markings that had somehow been hidden over his torso. "Rowena Ravenclaw chose me because I just love reading about what makes Slytherins weak."

"Perhaps you aren't the most useless Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had at this school," Severus murmured, grabbing the eager man by his shirt to shove him down over his lap. "You will be honest about what you actually know about what's been happening in this school, or I will make sure you have these runes etched deep within your backside."

Gilderoy pouted up at Severus, despite his cock digging harshly into Severus' thigh expectantly, excitedly. "I've only ever told you the truth, my lovely assistant."

Cunning was not just for Slytherin sadists. Ravenclaw masochists could meet those standards.


End file.
